1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for preventing image degradation caused by a vibration of an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Objects have a natural frequency which is determined by their material and shape, and when a vibration having the same frequency as the natural frequency of an object is imparted to that object, it vibrates much more strongly (namely, the object resonates). In an image forming apparatus such as a printer, where a vibration is caused by operation of a motor which drives components used for image formation, some members can be caused to resonate due to the driving of the motor. If the member is a reflecting member which reflects a laser beam for exposure (e.g. a mirror), an image formed on a photoconductor is blurred due to resonation of the member, and cyclical band-like color density irregularities, which are referred to as bandings, are generated. Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent resonance of a reflecting member.